Disorders that cause memory loss affect millions of people. Dementia and alzheimers are two examples of such disorders that can affect a person's memory. Such people are susceptible to forgetting familiar surroundings, or even their own address and can become lost and/or unable to help themselves very quickly. In addition, certain individuals may have a disability, and/or may have special needs that render them unable to care for themselves. If these individuals become separated from their caretaker (e.g. during an outing in an unfamiliar environment) they may be unable to find their way back to their caretaker or any other safe place and may be stranded. Further, small children are prone to being accidentally separated from their parents and lost, especially in places such as amusement parks and camping sites. Thus, such people can be very vulnerable, especially in the case of the elderly or children.
Thus, there is a need for a way to monitor and keep track of such individuals, and allow them to call for help and be located when they are lost.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.